Various attraction systems have been installed in event sites, amusement parks and the like to give enjoyment to visitors. Such attraction systems include a system for providing a picture in a theater and the like. This kind of system is referred to as a picture-providing-type attraction system in this specification. There is also a system in which another element is combined with provision of a picture (for example, a ride is combined with a picture). Such a system is also included in the picture-providing-type system in this specification.
The picture-providing-type attraction system provides an impressive picture by making full use of state-of-the-art picture techniques. For example, by utilizing a three-dimensional CG (computer graphic) image, the visitor's feeling as if he/she were in the picture can be increased, and reality or virtual reality is provided.
Visitors are often related to a story. For example, a picture of space travel is provided on the assumption that visitors travel in space. Such elaboration of the story also contributes to increase of the visitor's feeling as if he/she were in the picture.
In the field of CG technology, there is proposed a technique for generating a CG image from an actually taken image. There is also proposed a technique for combining the CG image obtained from a taken image with another CG image.
The CG techniques related to the present invention are disclosed, for example, in “Reality and Communication Gap of Agent in HAI” by Morishima, Journal of the Japanese Society for Artificial Intelligence, Japan, The Japanese Society for Artificial Intelligence, November 2002, Vol. 17, No. 6, pp. 687-692.